notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon Guides
='Khorne's Primer for the Reconnaissance Trooper'= INTRO: The Recon is a versatile, utility class. He is a welcome and usually essential member of the 8-man section. NB: A glossary of terms can be found at the bottom of this page under JARGON. ROLE: Scouting, scavenging, lifesaving, target acquisition, intelligence; reconnaissance (:o) STATS: :7 Inventory Slots, 2 Enhancement Slots :130 Health, 40 Shields, 225 Energy :2.53 Movespeed, 0 Armour :Light Weight Class (100xp is needed to unlock) INITIAL TIPS: 1) The Recon is most of the time a low priority for items (He does not need items to accomplish his task.) Only exception is the Combat Mobility Augment (CMA). 2) Backstab means the Recon will need to think tactically and be aware of incoming infested. It is highly effective, get the most out of the Recon. (Backstab - Deals 40% increased damage when attacking a target from behind or from the side. Passive) :Low-Res Image - Backstabbing Tartarus 3) Large inventory means you are the pack mule. Not a slow mule, but a pack rat nonetheless. Pick up those med kits, pick up those magazines, pick up those flares, pick up those bandages. Do it! 4) Communicate to your team. :eg1. *Purple ping* "CB here" :eg2. *Purple ping* "Care huggers" :eg3. "CG picking up for assa dps" 5) Weight slows you down. Equipped magazines contribute 1 weight point PER magazine. Use X + C to un-equip magazines. The best defense is speed. 6) Kite! Do not take hits. Have massive hang ups about being hit. Fire, move; fire, move. 7) Use Hold Fire (Shortcut: X + F; X + G to go Weapons Free) to move faster (10%). It's the only class, Blizz gave an animation for Hold Fire. 8) Do not waste Energy! Do not run around cloaked when there are no enemy patrols! Do not unnecessarily use abilities (eg. Counter-Measures on one ghoul, when a knife would do). 9) Ultimately, the Recon carries items for the benefit of others. Someone need mags, drop them! Someone bleeding, use your bandages! Someone has poison, drop your medkits! (the tank should have the Anti-Venom item). NOTE (By lordofgilneas (or LoG) ): as of the latest version, the recon no longer has counter-measures and both trees automatically start out with flares. The flare skill now simply modifies your flares according to tech tree. Also backstab requires points into execution now, which turns the mobcon into a EXCELLENT candidate for worms (a cautious mobcon can take out both worms single-handedly) during the EC muta wave. STAT POINT BUILDS: Putting stat points in Intelligence to gain bonus talent points up until stat reset points (EC: Airlock, Alpha: before Demeter, Apollo: Armory) will certainly help. Keeping points Intelligence for extra energy is not necessary especially as a Mob Rec with Refresher. Points might go into Strength/Endurance for extra health. I tend to anticipate situations where things do go horribly wrong and I will need to take damage. I bump my health up from 130 to 163/183 depending on game type. If you are losing lives, you are likely in a very bad situation where you will not be able to be recovered from. While extra lives might buy you time to be saved, don't count on it. Agility may help with a Recon without CMA. However, there is no telling when a CMA might appear. Bit pointless. I sometimes put up to 4 in Agility. Perception certainly does help. True Sight aids greatly, especially on Alpha with invisible mutas and burrowed Infestors. The Critical Chance is a nice bonus (but unnecessary) certainly when using a Flamethrower. TALENTS: I shall start discussing the Mobility tree first. It is more popular and has the crucial lifesaving talent: Escape. Talent builds and strategies will be discussed later. Mobility Reflexes: These have saved my life only twice. 45% dodge and 15% attack speed. Many will be fooled to thinking this is the cool passive talent. Mostly useless, good to max out later (only if possible) :Level 1 - Grants a 15% chance to dodge attacks and increases attack speed by 5% :Level 2 - Grants a 30% chance to dodge attacks and increases attack speed by 10% :Level 3 - Grants a 45% chance to dodge attacks and increases attack speed by 15% Counter-Measures: These have saved my life and others many many many times. Turns your Mob Rec into a stun grenadier. MUST GET - at least to Lvl 2. :Level 1 - Affected units are slowed by 20% :Level 2 - Affected units are slowed by 40% :Level 3 - Affected units are slowed by 60% Cloak: A personal cloaking field. Only cloaks YOU. Good for scouting discreetly and all sneaky like. Drains energy. In a pinch the movement speed helps. :Level 1 - 30 energy activation cost and increases movement speed by 3% while active :Level 2 - 20 energy activation cost and increases movement speed by 6% while active. Adds 25% damage. Escape: Life saver. Essential for air waves if you have 2nd Mob Rec/and no trapper. Cloaks everyone in a large radius including yourself for 5/10 seconds. MUST GET - Lvl 2. :Level 1 - Grants a 5 second area Cloak to self and teammates :Level 2 - Grants a 10 second area Cloak to self and teammates Refresher: Gives you energy and a bit of shields. Mini-escape animation is misleading. Do not think you are cloaked. :Level 1 - Resets the cooldown on all of the Recons skills. Grants 30 shields and energy on activation. Surveillance Flare: Very useful. Might seem useless at first. Giving sight means you can engage targets on high ground (ie. huggers which might be the death of your entire team). :Level 1 - 6 radius reveal :Level 2 - 8 radius reveal :Level 3 - 10 radius reveal '' Laser Designator:'' Useful, gives target acquisition. Laser agrons and bosses so everyone knows where they are. Infestors, Menoetes and Lelantos in the same measure. Will discuss later in BUILDS. :Level 1 - 1 armor reduction :Level 2 - 3 armor reduction :Level 3 - 5 armor reduction '' Heartbeat Sensor:'' Very nice. Gives 30% armour debuff to enemy units, increases the damage output of your team, as well as tactical awareness. :Level 1 - Targets in a 9 radius are pinpointed :Level 2 - Targets in a 15 radius are pinpointed Supply Station: The little darling of Surv Recs. Gives ammo, health and energy to all who stand in its blue radius. Medics and energy dependant damage classes love this. Great for ammo heavy weapon users (eg. chaingun, laser rifle) as well as the Sniper Rifle (each shot is replenished before the next is fired.) :Level 1 - The Station replenishes 1 round, 1 health and 1 energy a second to teammates within the Support Field. :Level 2 - The Station replenishes 2 rounds, 2 health and 2 energy a second to teammates within the Support Field. Reaper Mk-13 Drone: This gives a flying pet with a minigun strapped to it. Highly useful. Will discuss in Strategies. :200 Health, 15 Shields, 175 Energy :3 Armor, 18 Damage :2 Inventory Slots :Abilities: *Turbo - Increases movespeed by 30% for 5 seconds. 15 second cooldown *Ultrasonic Pulse - Fires a shell at a target area that stuns units for 3 seconds. 8 second cooldown *Protect - The Drone rushes towards a target Marine placing a 200 point shield on them and stuns units in a 3 area radius. 20 Shield Regen on target. 20 second cooldown :- Reaper has its own experience pool. It levels up in the vicinity of enemy kills like usual. :- Reaper does gain levels, and there will be a visual notification on the unit But no notification for what abilities/stats gained. :- Reaper gains additional abilities exactly like the mini-marine: *Level 2: Ocular Implants *Level 4: C2 Armor *Level 6: Backstab *Level 8: Replace C2 with C4 Armor In addition: Life, energy and shields will also increase for each level *- A rebuilt Reaper starts from level 1 again. *- Recon's Reaper Drone now gains +15% damage per level. TALENT BUILDS: MOBILITY SUGGESTED BUILD :3/3 Counter-Measures :1/3 Reflexes :1/2 Escape :1/2 Cloak :2/2 Escape :2/2 Cloak :1/1 Refresher VARIATION 1: :2/3 Counter-Measures :2/3 Reflexes VARIATION 2 - aka Dark Templar: :3/3 Reflexes :1/3 Counter-Measures VARIATION 3: : 2/2 Escape : 1/2 Cloak : 2/3 Reflexes DISCUSSION: Maxed out Lvl 3 Counter-Measures is invaluable. 60% speed reduction makes kiting easy. Survivability increases with this skill. VARIATION 1. This sometimes happens. It works very well, with a balance between personal safety and team assistance. It seems to me as a sitting-on-the-fence build. VARIATION 2. Reflexes is a Passive skill. I can see the merits of having a skill that improves personal survivabiltiy without using energy (like Cloak). However, most will got for 3/3 Reflexes because of the weapon speed, which at 3/3 will be like a FMJ. In my opinion, only get 3/3 Reflexes AFTER Refresher or after getting 1/3 Flares and 1/3 Laser Designator. There is one game mode I would consider getting full Reflexes and not CMs. Survival mode. Likelihood is that you'll need your energy for Escape and will not have the luxury to be spamming off CMs. This is entirely subject to Survival mode gameplay strategy at the time. Getting Escape first means you can save lives, of your team, earlier on in the game. A 5 second burst of cloak saves lives. However, remember to move. It's only 5 seconds. Often using Escape to save newbs, means they will be inevitably trapped in an onrushing horde of ghouls, zombies and other nasties. Shouting move might remedy this newbie hiccup. :High Res Image - Escape I have seen the rare build omit Cloak all together. Madness. Cloak allows you to stealth around the map and break contact from situation you well and truly do not want to be in (eg. cam ghouls - only if you're going solo) Cloak Lvl 2 now adds 25% more damage. This makes the Mob Rec seem slightly more like a Subtlety Marksman, who does increased damage when attacking from stealth. This encourages you to go for Cloak Lvl 2 before Escape Lvl 2. Do not be tempted. Escape helps more in the long run than 25% damage buff. THE RECON IS NOT A STEALTHY DPS CLASS. DO NOT TRY TO BE A DARK TEMPLAR. VARIATION 3. A team recon does not spend much time soloing, and so only needs only point in Cloak. Cloak Lvl1 will suffice for the situations you might need it. During Civs, good management of speed evasion and Escape will render Cloak useless. Refresher. Must have if you are cloaking around. An emergency button to press if your Escape is on cooldown and you need it NOW! POST-T3: Well, you've got the T3 ultimate: Refresher. What do I put my points in next? Go for 1/3 Flares and 1/3 Laser Designator. These will help your team identify and find targets (eg. flares for Black Ops). TALENT BUILDS: SURVEILLANCE SUGGESTED BUILD: :3/3 Flares :1/3 Laser Designator :1/2 Supply Station :1/2 Heartbeat Sensor :2/2 Supply Station :2/2 Heartbeat Sensor :Reaper Mk13 Drone VARIATION 1: :2/3 Flares :2/3 Laser Designator VARIATION 2: :1/3 Flares :3/3 Laser Designator VARIATION 3: :1/2 Heartbeat Sensor :1/1 Supply Station ALPHA: :2/2 Supply Station :2/2 Heartbeat Sensor DISCUSSION: 10 radius reveal Flares (Lvl 3) are just amazing. Gives you great sight of the area and your teammates can see what you're seeing too. Absolutely awesome. Laser designator is for specific targets you need everyone to be able to track (eg. Infestors, bosses in general). VARIATION 1. Sitting on the fence - can't make my mind up. Go one way or another. Half-half is less effective. VARIATION 2. Laser Designator Lvl3 reduces enemy armour by 5, which is a tremendous increase in your team's effectiveness, particularly against bosses (such as Erebos). There is some discussion whether this renders Laser Rifles less effective. Laser Rifles do increased damage the HIGHER an enemy's armour is. DO NOT USE LD3 WHEN YOU HAVE LASER RIFLES FOR THE QUEEN. Use LD3 for Survival mode. You will have only 1-2 Las Rifles, and majority will be using weapons that are affected by enemy armour. LD3 is invaluable. Las all the time. It only costs 5 energy. A very small price to pay for a massive increase in team damage output. VARIATION 3. The -1 armour debuff does increase team damage a great deal, especially those using SMGs. On higher difficulties this is what I would get first. ALPHA. Burns. Ammunition. Do the team a favor and get Lvl 2 Supply Station early. Then of course the Drone. Requires some skill, see Strategies. POST-T3: You ought to consider points in Counter-Measures. I rate this ability as mission essential. Other Surv Recs will state that Flares + LD use a lot of energy already, and Counter-Measures will add extra burden, and so go for Reflexes because they are overt and non-cloaked and may very well be taking hits. Reasonable I guess, it comes down to personal preference. STRATEGIES: FOREWORD These are generic strategies that you should keep in mind, as concepts that can be applied to many situations and not necessarily to one boss fight or another encounter. Please note these scenarios I encounter and this is how I react. Responses may vary between player to player but this might inform you about the things you could encounter and how you could react. STRATEGIES: MOBILITY NB: Using my SUGGESTED BUILD. Stun Grenadier: If you think Counter-Measures is feeble or wussy, think like this: you're the team's flash bang grenadier. That is to say: you have a bloody duty to throw those flash bangs. NOTE: COUNTER-MEASURES STACK NO MATTER WHAT THE LVL (TESTED) The numbers that would be involved are as such: 100% movement speed of zombie slowed by 60% = 40% ms remaining A second lvl 3 CMs is used by another Mob Rec 40% original ms is slowed again by 60% = (I cant count, someone help!) That's going to save your lives isn't it? :Low Res Image - Agrons :IMAGE NOTE: This was a newbie run, one of them had already died from those agrons, the rest of the team are at the very bottom of the screenshot. Agrons: High priority topic to discuss. AGRONS DETECT. That means your cloak, escape and whatnot is USELESS. Zombies have shared vision. THEREFORE, focus fire on Agrons. If you are reliant on Escape rotation (instead of traps), just damned shoot them down fast. Double Mob-Rec: Instead of a trapper you can replace him with two Mobility Recons. Why? Traps push back units and are perishable "items". Push back is sometimes bad. Mutas during the airwave after Ere1 for example. You do not want them to accumulate till they finally overwhelm your traps and their glaive wurms slaughter you. So? Let mutas glide overhead with no targets to engage. To do this, you need ESCAPE ROTATION. Escape rotation is very simple. One Mob Rec will Escape first. This gives the team 10 seconds of invisibility. The second will pop Escape. When the first Mob Rec's turn comes along the cooldown for Escape will have finished. Perpetual team cloak. ' Caveat: Agrons and detectors. BOSSES included.' NOTE: In Survival mode more monsters have detection. Including Infested Marines. :Low Res Image - Escape Rotation 1 :Low Res Image - Escape Rotation 2 Furthermore, having two Recons means: - Scouting will be efficient - Two stun grenadiers - Two packrats (ammo slaves) STRATEGIES: SURVEILLANCE The Eye in the Sky: The Surv Rec has the advantage with the high ground. Use flares to give sight up for your team. The Reaper can do this too. :Low Res Image - Flaring Lelantos AK47s For EVERYONE!: The Supply Station. This can be used to mitigate the effects of ailments such as poison, keeping your teammates health stable till the medic can properly deal with the situation. Use them as often as possible. Ammo dispensation is very useful. A Chaingun user wont have the reload for about three times as long. A Sniper won't have to reload. And so forth. Energy regeneration is an important part of game balance. By regenerating the energy of your teammates you give your team an excellent edge. Reaper Gunsh- Oh Wait: The Reaper Mk13 Drone is a highly useful "pet". First, let's discuss kiting tactics with this pet. The Surv Rec can run around in circles, occasionally firing, while the Reaper is peppering the kited target. Requires some practice. TIP: Assign your Surv Rec to Control Group 1 (ie. press CRTL + 1) Assign your Reaper to 2 Assign both as a combined group to 3 Second, we have already discussed sight. Be careful of mutas attacking from high ground and sending your Reaper to its death. Third, low shields. The Reaper has exceptionally low shields, therefore, it should not take damage. It it takes health damage it will need to see an Engineer for Repair. Fourth, Ultrasonic Pulse, is like a mutant cousin of Counter-Measures (same animation). But this actually stuns. Use in conjunction with the Protect shield ability. Fifth, Protect is a lifesaver. Use on your friendly team medic, for example. Sixth, use the Reaper as an independent solo scout, it can go to places where no man can go boldly! Good replacement for the Gravity Gun. If you see that Laser Rifle when scouting with the Reaper, don't ping and say, "Oh btw theres that laser on the other side of the map." Take the thing and bring it home. GENERIC SITUATIONS AND RESPONSES: Here is a whole load of example situations and responses a Mob Rec and Surv Rec might do. Easy Company - Very First Spawn Use Counter-Measures (obviously if you are a Mob Rec), this will keep incoming Ghouls and nasties, in your field of fire longer, meaning the splash damage of your Gauss Rifles will be more effective. :High-Res Image Horde Charging (Airlock) Similar to above, use Counter-Measures to slow down the vanguard of the incoming horde, this means the rear end of the horde will overtake the front and it will be a beautiful clump of zombies awaiting Area of Effect abilities (like a well-placed Satchel). There is some Demo-MobRec synergy. Cameras - Agron Ambush! Its a trap! Don't even bother typing that. If you're on voice chat, yell. BUT FIRST GET TO SAFETY. Reaction: Counter-Measures, break contact. Move away from the Camera, ideally so you're not backed into a corner. :Low-Res Image AMBUUSSSSHHHHH - Camera Ghouls There are two immediate reactions. First, protect yourself with a cloak. (NOTE: This is the Ghoul ambush not the Agron ambush; you're fine using cloaks). 1) If you are alone. Use Cloak - it does not expire like Escape 2) If you are in a group (and you should be, its safer, even Agrons spawn on EC Speed squad rating 1650) USE ESCAPE. You will cover your allies SECOND, move. Get out of the ambush kill zone. Just get out. The reason is so that you don't get overwhelmed from all directions. Your teammates will inevitably stand there smugly thinking Escape will cover them for all eternity. Nothing you can really do about moving your teammates. Move yourself. :Low-Res Image - Ghoul Ambush :Low-Res Image - Bane Ambush Easy Company - Civilian Convoy Escort As a Surv Rec, you might want to use Supply Station to heal the civilians. Every little bit helps. Nothing else you can do really. Equip flamer and hope. Mob Rec shines here. Using Escape rotation, you can save nearly all the civilians. This requires good timing. Ideal timing would be to have Escape trigger just as the bigger ambush waves spawn. Do not waste a good Escape by immediately using when the civilians start screaming. Once the civs start running towards the civ truck, it's up to you to Counter-Measure any zombies from reaching the civs. It's more instinctive to use escape, but it is possible that civs that were running behind will run into the zombies uncloaked. Use Counter-Measures to keep the zombies away! Remember that after the civs comes Ere1, and after Ere1 you might be doing the nydus. If you still don't have the refresher talent, save all the mana you can, you'll need it. You really need to start conserving at this point, so no unnecessary sprinting or cloaking or whatnot. :High Res Image Mutalisk Airwave Post-Erebos 1 1) If you are one of two Mob Recs giving Escape rotation cover. Co-ordinate with your other Mob Rec. Preferably by voice chat. But make sure that you (two) know who is going first. Don't waste escapes. 2) If you are a Mob Rec and also have a Trapper. Be on standby. You are the fail-safe. Do not fail your team. :Low Res Image - Muta Escape 1 :Low Res Image - Muta Escape 2 Easy Company - Apollo Civs Mob Recs get down to work here. If you have a Demo in your team, get him to place mines, just a couple, at each Civilian spawn hex. Note: Civilians never spawn at the hex to the very East, the sort of computer station area right by the gate (not the two hexes to the North.) Only use Cloak if you need to break contact and kill wandering mobs. Otherwise Hold Fire, carry a light weapon (pistol is ideal) and out-maneuver these enemy patrols. Work logically. Establish a patrol pattern (ie. clockwise, counter-clockwise.) If there is someone else doing Civs, establish patrol areas (1st Mob Rec does the right hand side, 2nd Mob Rec does the left and the Dome D spawn.) NOTE: Remember there is a spawn to the South East of Dome D. Use Flares to check that area quickly. In-between Civ spawns, use Refresher to regen Energy and some Shields you may have lost. Save it during Civs as an emergency fail-safe if the Civs need cloak cover and your Escape is on cooldown. Be careful of Dome A and Dome C. Dome C spawns Agrons which detect. Dome A's spawns may block your exit. In both these cases, keep the Civs with you. Most of them, they will be safe with you. It is a myth that Surv Rec cannot do the Civilian Rescue quest during Domes. It is true it is difficult but it is not impossible. Heartbeat Sensor detects the green arrows above the Civilian hexes. Often you will notice a stationary single (!) over a hex. Those are your Civvies, go get them. :Low Res Image - HBS Civs :Low Res Image - the Green Arrow You need more micro with the Surv Rec. Bring the Civs with you and use Sprint as often as possible. The Reaper Drone's Ultrasonic Pulse will help too. Think tactically about where the enemy patrols are. Try to avoid shooting your way out. TIP: When picking up Civs, assign them to Control Group 2 (CRTL + 2) :Low Res Image - Civs Escape Erebos 1 - Meteorites Erebos will blind you. Use Road Flares or Flares (your talent ability) to give sight. Laser Designate if possible. Laser Designate is useful for the Marksman who can move safely away (sometimes even to a ledge/high ground) and spam OSOK/Rapid Fire etc with the Sniper Rifle to take eliminate him. (This applies to Seth as well) EC Vet - Nydus First, this quest will use your energy. Refresher will help a great deal here. While it is possible to do Nyduses without special equipment, some which will help in doing the damage so you don't take too long are: :- CMA :- Crowbar :- Barrett :- Flamer The most important thing is to choose your path around the map. Choosing the optimal path will require activating that brain of yours. Besides the obvious criteria of doing all the nydus in the shortest path possible, there's more than that: expect all the monsters spawning from the nydus to head to the other 7 players. If you can avoid those waves of monsters altogether you will not need to cloak, or to cancel the hold-fire command: letting you return to the muta wave on time and with full mana. If the team is heading for the fort, ask them to clear any nydus on the way and choose your path accordingly. Example situation: the nydus spawned just north of airlock, northeast from the fort, in the scrapyard and southwest of the mining base. The best way is to head north from the airlock first, take that nydus down quickly. Then proceed north and then east: as there will be no monsters on the way, you don't need to cloak. After the fort nydus, proceed to the sy, again no need to be cloaked. In the end, go to the mining base, still uncloaked. If you chose to go the other way around, you'll be seeing occasional mobs. Now that you're chose your path, you've reached a nydus; now what? That pesky argon is keeping the nydus safe from you. The classic way is to cloak and attack the agron from far away, he'll move and stay away from the nydus. Then you'll come closer and crowbar/flamer the nydus to death and proceed to the next nydus without killing the agron. To move that agron you need any weapon apart from the crowbar, shotgun and flamer; even a pistol will do! The one nydus spawn people have trouble with is the hill spawn, near the start location of EC. I've seen some nonsense tactics, using flares etc. That nydus is no harder then any other; just climb the hill cloaked and attack the agron only once. He should move to the north or to the west, just enough for you to kill the nydus. If you attack the agron multiple times, he will not have anywhere to move but towards you, and you don't want that. Just shoot carefully and that's it, job done. When returning, be careful. At that time, agrons will be spawning all around. If there are too many of them and you just can't move around them far enough to remain cloaked, use countermeasures to slow down any enemies that might trouble you while you're running between the agrons. It looks more dangerous than it actually is, agrons with lvl3 countermeasures are pretty much stationary and with sprint and hold fire you're about as fast as ghouls. :Low Res Image - Nydus Stinger :Image Note: Using a Stinger is overkill. Erebos 2 - Vet and Above Mode Ere2 will spawn Banelings. Nasty ****s. Use Counter-Measures. If there is a 2nd Mob Rec, he will have the brains to follow up with another Counter-Measures. Move, shoot, kite. The Recon is a squishy light class. Be a safe distance away from a Baneling so that when it does blow up you're good to go. Scrapyard Containment A great way to help out the team is to go to the southmost hex, solo and cloaked. All the mobs will go north, where the other 7 players should have little trouble fending off and staying on the hexes. If you see an agron, move away briefly. It may be preferable to Hold Fire. That way you don't attract any undue attention. Agrons will only detect you if they are in range, and you attract their attention by shooting at them. :Low Res Image - SY Seal EC Newb: Mine Shaft - Spine Crawlers Escape cover works very well here. Upon activating the mine shaft in newb mode Spine Crawlers will spawn randomly around your team. They are NOT Detectors. Use Escape and gun the spines down. Black Ops Flares. Lots of them. Then Laser Designate if possible. Protect (Reaper Mk13 Drone ability) on vulnerable team mates. If you have the Gravity Gun, go ahead to the hill, and lift team mates up onto the hill, so they can get onto the high ground faster and have more time to prepare. Additionally you might save someone using Gravity Gun and Escape/Protect. Remember, if using escape to cover yourselves, on Vet mode and above, Black Ops will bring their own Reaper Drones - they DETECT. Alpha - Wraiths (aka Invis Mutas) Some players will insist that the Rec in an Alpha team have at least one point in Flares. Others will insist that the Forward Observer have at least 2 in his Flares. Either way, at one point or another you will need Flares to detect the invisible mutalisks. It is easier to do this if you have the 10 CP specialisation and have a bonus talent point to start out with. This operational requirement for Flares applies to Hephaestus spawning at the beginning of Alpha at higher SRs. KIT: WEAPONS, ARMOUR, EQUIPMENT '1) The Recon is most of the time a low priority for items (He does not need items to accomplish his task.) Only exception is the Combat Mobility Augment (CMA).' Remember this? That's right. The Recon does not need items to accomplish his task. Two exceptions: - Combat Mobility Augment (makes the Mob Rec a lot more effective) - Road Flares (when the Recon does not have the Flare ability) Having said that, there are some scenarios where the Recon might be in the pecking order to receive an item (like the Barrett). Taking the Barrett example, if there is no DPS class (especially Marksman) who will take the Barrett, it naturally follows the Recon should receive the Barrett. Another one, if a HK420 is no longer needed, other DPS classes have upgraded their weapon to another one (eg. Chainguns/Laser Rifles etc), well it either goes to the Medic, Tank or Recon. Easy choice: Recon. 'Ultimately, the Recon carries items for the benefit of others. Someone need mags, drop them! Someone bleeding, use your bandages! Someone has poison, drop your medkits! (the tank should have the Anti-Venom item).' EQUIPMENT: Two categories: usable items, and character modifications (eg. Ocular Implants.) Usable Items: :Bandages: First Aid in the very literal sense. Carry them around. :Medkits: Carry them around, you or someone else might need them. :Anti-Venom: Carry them, then give to the Tank :Ammunition: Lots. Modifications: :CMA: The Combat Mobility Augment gives additional movement speed according to :your BASE speed. Therefore, it is most effective on the fastest class: Recon. :Ocular Implants: Common and not high priority for other classes. Obviously, useful for a class associated with sight and scouting. :FMJ Ammo: Rejected by most DPS classes except the MM. No MM - take it if you like. WEAPONS: I believe there are some weapons which fit nicely into the Recon's niche of work. I analyze each weapon for the Recon. Standard Range: :Gauss Rifle: Standard stuff. :M5 Pulse Rifle: Often rejected. Recon's job is to take in the rejected. Might help during certain fights (Infestor hunting, some bosses). :Chaingun: Sometimes there is simply no one to carry this thing around. With your rapid movement speed, this can be mobile enough. (If not switch between two weapons) :NOTE: The Recon has 30% reduced weapon equip time. :Laser Rifle: Often the Recon will either get a Las Rifle from random air drops during Chapter 2/3 or from the Lab. Its ammo heavy usage is not a problem to a scavenging class - you should have ammo reserves anyway. However, remember to give this to DPS classes first. Short Range: :P45 Gauss Pistol: Loved by two other classes: Medic and Marksman. Very ideal for the Recon. It is not too short ranged that it becomes dangerous but it has one-shot kill capability on most mobs. :Flamer: Excellent kiting weapon. The Recon must kite. Each shot needs to count so use the flamer. Flamer's damage increases the closer the target is - synergy with Cloak again. :Low Res Image - Flamer:Cloak Synergy :Crowbar: Technically a melee weapon. Only a Tank and Mobility Recon can use this effectively. Two scenarios where this might be used: Airlock and after Ere1. Use in conjunction with Cloak, Knife (slows down mobs hit by it) and Counter-Measures (if you have the energy). :Low Res Image - Lolbaring Airlock :MP9A SMG: This has been recently updated. It is more effective now with 9 range and better damage. More Recs are beginning to use this weapon. :Shotgun: The tank has priority on this item, however, typically there will be two-three Shotguns per map. Useful if you're doing Apollo Civs and have no pistol/flamer. :Gravity Gun: If the Medic is not using it, take it. Utilise to obtain items on unreachable ledges, save teammates and throw away the Black Ops Sentinel. Long Range: :Sniper Rifle: You should have this for air and when you need to conserve ammo so you can share your ammo with the team :Barrett: As per example given above regarding priorities. If you so happen to have Lvl 3 Reflexes + FMJ ammo it could be some nice DPS. Beautiful with a Surv Rec, using Supply Station and Laser Designate. :Stinger: There are mixed feelings regarding this. Some claim it is best in the hands of Subtlety Marksmen and Operations Commandos. I disagree. Both do have the highest damage with this weapon. The Recon has the best "Target Acquisition" meaning his shots will be better placed. It would be difficult to achieve synergy with a Stinger gunner and Recon to acquire and engage targets (unless both are on voice chat). The Recon can use Flares and Laser Designate to use the Stinger beyond Line of Sight (eg. hordes coming in during Queen, pursuing Queen). :Low Res Image - Stinger Usage on Lelantos ARMOUR: The very least of your concerns. Don't get hit. Provisionally, you might have armour, particularly if you can afford to do so without losing too much speed with a CMA. :C2: One of the lightest. If you're new to the class, might be worth picking up. :XS-4: The new shield armour. Great if you have 5 CPs in the class and have the bonus shields. And if there isn't a demo (yet again the Recon is taking the scraps.) :Recon = 40 shields :Recon + XS4 = 60 shields + 4 shield armour :Recon + XS4 + 5CP = 80 shields + 4 shield armour PERSONAL STATEMENT(S) I played the Force Recon in NOTD: Aftermath for Warcraft 3 and have been intimate with Reconnaissance in the military world. My first experience with the Recon class was in a Medal of Honour NM game. Originally, I detested the Recon in SC2; for me DPS was the way to go: Kill them before they got close (I played OSOK MM). Suddenly, I re-discovered the Recon - it is fun and very much NOT useless. My personal vision for the class, would be to add an ability or somehow for the Recon to be able to break out of things such as Stuns or loss of control, say Huggers. Furthermore, I would like a Recon weapon (anyone recall the rifle from NOTD:AM that had +5 damage for a Force Recon?) Fanciful flights of fantasy - but hey a man can dream. I tried to give this guide a military tint that most will find direct and perhaps amusing. Following military principles, I will relate this one concept: ISTAR. The acronym is British but is used universally in other forms, such as C4ISTAR, ISR, STA, RSTA and so on. *Intelligence *Surveillance *Target Acquisition *Reconnaissance You, Recon, are an ISTAR Asset. Behave like one. PS: Don't let those Commandos tell you they're Special Forces. You are the real deal! FINAL THOUGHTS: The Recon should :- Kite :- Be a packrat (carry items for the team) :- If he likes, use the rejected items to the best effect :- Be tactically aware of the battlefield :- Support the team :- Never get caught! JARGON: :CM = Counter-Measures :Mob = Mobility :Surv = Surveillance :CMA = Combat Mobility Augment :LD = Laser Designate (aka "las x" or "designate x") :DPS = Damage Per Second (refers to Damage Dealing classes) :HBS = Heartbeat Sensor CREDITS :Bocete (Ninja Brothers) :Happy (first NM and MoH game and Im playing the Recon for the first time, you gave me the job I thought I'd never like) :Frank the Tank (who did give me the job of Recon) Category:Guides Category:Outdated